In the Dead of Night
by mab124
Summary: In the dead of night, The Blue Spirit lurks and a Waterbender prowls.


Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been insanely busy with school and whatnot, and my laptop crashed -_- therefore I unfortunately have to use my PC. So I'll try to update :] I really wanted to write a Zuko/Katara fic, so oneshot or should I keep going? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW 3

& to nonamegirl—I WILL be posting a Sokka/Suki oneshot from the Southern Raiders episode rather soon :]

thanks guys!

The moonlight shone brightly, casting dark shadows among the forest. Soft ruffles were heard, furtive footsteps making their way through the path of fallen leaves. The tall dark figure moved quickly, making sure not to be seen nor heard. A twig cracked behind him, and the figure stopped, straining their ears for a brief moment. His stance was hard, and the figure gripped his twin blades by his waist.

_Just incase, _the figure reassured himself. _Just incase…_

The figure kept moving stealthy through the forest. Another crack and a rustle of leaves were heard, and the figure turned, into a fighting position. After turning around to nothing but a long-eared rabbit, the figure sighed in relief and relaxed slightly, dropping his arms back down to his sides.

"Go." He demanded, and the rabbit cocked his small head to the side, but left into the depths of the forest.

The figure studied his surroundings briefly, only finding darkness.

_I have to move on, I have to—_

A dagger flew past his shoulder, an icy rush passing by his cheek. It startled him for a moment, and as he reached for his blades he stepped backward, causing him to trip over a tree root. The figure fell on his back with a thud, and before he could reach for his blades again, ice binds his wrists to the ground. The attacker exposed them self from the darkness of the forest. When the figure noticed blue robes, he groaned to himself as the attacker straddled his waist and removed the blue and white spirit mask that concealed the figures face.

The figure moved his face to the left side, revealing a large scar across his right eye. "What are you doing here?" Zuko asked annoyance clearly present.

"I should be asking _you _the same thing." Katara hissed, forming an ice dagger and pressing it firmly to Zuko's throat.

Zuko stared into Katara's pools of blue. "I need to find my uncle."

"No, you want to go find your little fire nation friends and kill Aang." A polar sensation licked Zuko's skin, causing a slight burn. "You know I don't trust you."

He groaned in frustration.

"Katara," Zuko started, closing his eyes. "Please get off of me, or I'll just start to think you took this as a chance to straddle me."

Katara's eyes widened slightly briefly before they narrowed. Her tan skin flushed a light pink and her lip twitched slightly. She gradually stood up and freed Zuko, melting the ice that bound his wrists. Zuko stood up, rubbing his wrists briefly. He noticed Katara pick up his mask and study it silently, grazing her finger tips lightly over the blue paint. He walked toward her, stopping in front of her.

She looked up and then crooked a smile down at the mask. Zuko watched as Katara admired The Blue Spirit. He thought she might have adored the mask because of its colors—it just might have reminded her of home.

Zuko moved in closer to her, closing in the gap between them. Katara looked up, staring into his amber eyes, transfixed. He gently gripped the spirit mask from Katara's hands, his gaze still fixed on the Waterbender.

"I need to find my Uncle." He spoke softly, his breath on her sun kissed cheek. "I've already made too many mistakes to let him down."

Katara's eye brows furrowed and she frowned slightly. "What you need to do is help Aang. He still needs a fire bending teacher, and you offered. You can't just leave now, there's too much at stake."

Zuko sighed, gazing up at the sky; it was almost sunrise.

_She doesn't understand, she just doesn't…_

He turned away from her, starting to walk again but a soft hand gripped his wrist.

"Zuko," she pleaded. "Let's go back to camp."

He looked down and stared at The Blue Spirit. The mask seemed to mock him, laughing at him being so foolish and listening to a fourteen year old Waterbender peasant. The same Waterbender he fought and practically beaten back in the North Pole. But something was different, _she_ was different. She was a Master, like himself.

Zuko clenched the mask in his fist, but gave in to the Waterbender. How could he not? Her touch cooled his warm skin, a sensation that was unexplainable. It would have been more challenging if he had had to stare into those cerulean eyes.

He let Katara lead him back to camp, the sun assenting. Zuko inhaled in its warmth, and he tucked his mask back under his robe.


End file.
